


two sides

by prankingteapot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Valentine’s Day, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: As she caught Hina’s eyes across the table and over the pizza box, Kyoko felt a small burst of excitement within her; she just couldn’t wait for what they had planned for later.





	two sides

**Author's Note:**

> this started as an excuse to write out more headcanons that [collaborator] and i came up with for dr1 characters, and now that i finally got over the few months of writer’s block i had with it and managed to tweak it into a valentine’s day fic, i’m pretty happy with it.

* * *

The work day had been a long one, due to the fact that Kyoko had volunteered to take on a little more than her usual workload due to the few extra cases her department had taken on the last week. She loved her job as the head detective at the police department, but she had never been more excited for 5:00 to come, for as soon as it had, her and her girlfriend’s Valentine’s day could finally properly begin. 

She had been counting down the minutes all day, and as soon as the wall clock in her office struck 5, she was up out of her chair and out of her office, the now smaller pile of files remaining on her desk already distant memories. 

“Have a nice evening, Kyoko,” Makoto bid to her as she passed him in the hallway, and she nodded her thanks to him. Sighing once she was out of the employee offices and into the general area of the station, she blended with the remaining few casuals who had come to get their cases and payments taken care of for the day as they all walked out and into the chilly February late afternoon air. 

The ride home had gone by in a flash, and then she was finally home. 

The first surprise that was waiting for her at the door was her girlfriend Aoi, dressed in a short red skirt and white blouse that did wonders for her figure. The attractive image was only slightly ruined by the frosted donut hanging from her mouth. Nevertheless, Kyoko enjoyed the sight of her leaning as seductively as possible against the doorframe as Kyoko unlocked the door. Hina reached for her donut, taking it from her mouth to smile at Kyoko. 

“Hey, I’ve been waiting so long for you to get home,” she said, not giving Kyoko time to reply as she came off the doorframe and wrapped herself around her girlfriend, smashing their lips together in an immediately passionate kiss. Kyoko tried saying something into her mouth, but whatever it was going to be turned into a moan as Aoi gently bit her tongue and she tasted the lingering sweetness of the treat her girlfriend had been eating before she’d arrived home. Kyoko had surprised her with the box of donuts that morning as part of her Valentine’s day gift. 

After a moment the kiss loosened a bit, and Kyoko pulled back, taking in the delicious sight of her girlfriend once more. 

“That was lovely, and I haven’t even gotten through the door yet.” 

“Well hurry up and do it, we have a date later, you know!” Hina giggled like a schoolgirl. 

Chuckling herself, Kyoko did so, setting her leather briefcase down on the little table just inside the door while Hina closed the door behind her. She took a few steps into the apartment to find a set table, with Hina’s easy version of dinner sitting on it (pizza from their favourite local joint with all their favourite toppings and two glasses of fancy wine), the scene illuminated with two tall pink and red candles, to top it all off.

“It looks wonderful,” Kyoko remarked, as Hina led her to the table. 

“Thanks,” the swimmer replied, pulling Kyoko’s chair out and making her sit in it. “I figured we should have a good dinner before we start our plans for the night.”

“That’s a good plan,” Kyoko agreed, as Hina reached for the pizza box to grab a slice. 

As she caught Hina’s eye across the table and over the pizza box, Kyoko felt a small burst of excitement within her; she just couldn’t wait for what they had planned for later.

*

“P-please, Hina, make me come!”

The picture was very different now, much different than it had been even five minutes before. Because now, Kyoko had gone from being the one to give orders to being the one to take them from someone else.

Having already successfully done her job of satisfying her girlfriend with multiple (and bonus) squirting orgasms, she was now ready and aching for her own relief, especially after her long day and all the anticipation of waiting for this. After Hina’s last orgasm, the harness which held their six-inch lavender strap-on had been passed along to its other user’s hips, the task now falling on Aoi Asahina to be the pleasure-giver. Hina was still not completely used to her girlfriend’s submissive side or being the one in charge when they had sex; she was more used to laying back and having Kyoko above her and taking charge. It had been such a shock for her to have learned that if the right mood struck after a long day, her girlfriend would easily lay back and take it from her instead; Kyoko, of all people, to have a sub side.

The first time it had taken a little encouragement from Kyoko to make Hina give being the top a try, but she was determined to give it her absolute best to give Kyoko as much pleasure as Kyoko had given her. And really, it hadn’t taken too much for her girlfriend became a moaning mess below her, which had made Aoi feel as though she had won the first prize medal at a huge swim meet.

Now, despite it still taking Hina a little encouragement (but being extra encouraged since it was Valentine’s Day and they wanted to do something a little extra special), Kyoko could see how her girlfriend’s confidence had already grown in the short time of her being the one on top, as she was pleasantly surprised to find herself pinned to the bed under the swimmer after Hina had rolled off of her after having her last ride on the strap-on. The bigger surprise came at the tentative dirty talk that Hina tried pulling out on her, fully reducing Kyoko to her submissive side in a matter of minutes. 

“Yeah, you like that? Like it when I turn the tables and make you moan, instead?” Hina asked, growing a little braver once more, as she gave a quicker roll to her hips as she picked up her pace a little bit. The strap-on was still a bit slick from its time of being inside her, and along with Kyoko’s own excitement, it glided smoothly in and out of the ultimate detective as she writhed beneath the ultimate swimmer.  

“A-ah, I do, I really do,” Kyoko gasped.

Biting her lip, Hina started up again, rolling her hips to push the strap-on in and out of her girlfriend’s pussy in an almost as elegant way as when she was swimming in the water. The motions caused her breasts to bounce along with her movements, making her a sight to behold. It seemed to be just what Kyoko wanted, causing more whimpers and moans to come from her mouth in time to the pumping.

“Oh, Hina, just like that, please,” Kyoko sighed, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip as she raced to her finish. The ultimate detective was turning into a mess, and Hina’s confidence was growing even more with each moan from her mouth.

“Yeah, Kyoko, moan for me,” Hina said, as she continued rolling her hips. “Let me know how much you like me fucking you.” 

Kyoko moaned louder at the use of the slightly more vulgar language, her pleasure building up much quicker this session than the first time Hina had taken charge. “I love the way you f-fuck me, you’re so good at this!”

Hina pushed down the uncertainty of what she was doing and just kept doing what her girlfriend seemed to like, hoping it would be enough to make her come. 

“Oh yeah?” Hina asked. She moved her hands to the other girl’s hips, gripping them tightly to keep her pace steady. “Whew, Kyoko, I like fucking you like this. We’ll definitely have to make a habit out of switching who tops more often, huh?”

“Yes, Hina!” Kyoko moaned. “Ngh, I’m gonna come.”

“You’re gonna come already? I haven’t even been going that long,” Hina smirked. “Guess I really do have more stamina than you in bed, huh?”

She slowed her pace slightly, teasingly, making Kyoko groan. 

“Please don’t stop, keep going! I need to come.” 

Hina pretended to think about it, closing one eye and tilting her head slightly as a little stream of whimpers came from her girlfriend. 

“Hmm...maybe.” She rocked her hips at an even slower, teasing pace, the slowest speed she’d gone yet. This caused a whine from her girlfriend below. “Maybe if you convince me just a little more how much you like this.”

“H-Hina, please,” Kyoko practically whimpered, just the sound Hina had wanted to hear. Without any type of warning, she picked up her pace once more, making her girlfriend cry out below her. Each inward thrust was accompanied by Hina squeezing Kyoko’s hips, which would leave lovely bruises for later, but for now, the important thing was making her finish. After all, she had to repay Kyoko for giving her the pleasure from earlier. 

“I’m gonna come, Hina,  _ please _ ,” Kyoko whimpered, and only a moment later as Hina quickly reached down between their hot bodies and rubbed at her girlfriend’s clit with her thumb, she threw her head back, moaning incoherently as her climax hit, and the waves of pleasure rolled over her. Her inner walls squeezed the fake cock inside her, as Hina continued rocking in and out slowly, sometimes having trouble as Kyoko’s walls didn’t want to let go of it. Eventually, finally, she came down, still panting, face flushed, but satisfied. 

She looked up at Hina again, who was grinning lustfully down at her, and grinned back. “Thank you. And happy Valentine’s day.”

“No problem, and same to you.”

Hina slowly pulled back and out of her girlfriend, sitting on the backs of her legs as she unbuckled the harness of the strap-on, removing it from herself and tossing it away. Once done, she crawled to her side of the bed and collapsed in her spot, sighing as she closed her eyes. The multiple orgasms had taken it out of her, and she was ready for a rest now. A moment later she felt Kyoko settle at her side, turning so she was cuddled up next to Hina. Another thing she had discovered was Kyoko’s affectionate side that came out usually after a good bout of sex, and she smiled to herself as the detective settled in. 

Soon, they were both fast asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> don’t @me, Kyoko totally has a submissive side. thanks for reading, and happy valentine’s day! c:


End file.
